


More than Just A Memory

by waltzmatildah



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A ghost story...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Just A Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senri/gifts).



She hooks her fingers through his belt loops; keeps him tethered lightly to the slow-spinning Earth as a cloudless horizon wanders past in his peripheral vision.

Her skin is forever cold against his now. Her breath, sweet on the back of his neck as she laughs and sighs and sings along to the songs that play on the reel inside his head.

Out of tune and perfectly pitched all at once.

But when she rolls over in her sleep the mattress doesn’t so much as shift, and his hand, trembling, outstretched, slips straight through the cage of her bare-boned ribs.


End file.
